


Tea-party [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>illustration to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/36559"><strong>The One I Want to Fight the Most</strong></a>  by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/perch"><strong>perch</strong></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Tea-party [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> illustration to [**The One I Want to Fight the Most**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/36559) by [**perch**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/perch)

 

  


[1800х1224](http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2013-02/09/9h61zdatdrsp.gif)

зима 2012-2013 гг.


End file.
